20 Februari
by LuthCi
Summary: ...tunggu. Apakah itu sayap di punggungmu, Sakura? / "...inikah yang dinamakan fivesome?" / special for SasuSaku Fanday! Selamat hari SasuSaku, Blossoms!


**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Warning: **AT, maybe OOC

**Anonymous review: **enabled.

_A fict for SasuSaku Fanday_

**The most lovable one:**

**_SasuSaku_**

.

.

_...tunggu. Apakah itu sayap di punggungmu, Sakura?_

_._

.

* * *

**20 Februari**

oleh **LuthRhythm

* * *

**

Aku ingat jelas hari itu.

Hari di mana perang besar para ninja akhirnya berakhir. Hari di mana kau datang tepat di hari perang dan mengatakan bahwa kau adalah aliansi kami. Hari di mana kami menemukanmu yang terbaring dengan bersimpuh darah—terutama pada bagian mata. Hari di mana aku berlari cepat kepadamu dan segera menyalurkan _chakra _penyembuhku pada bagian vitalmu. Hari di mana setiap ninja yang selamat berbondong-bondong berjalan ke desa terdekat untuk meminta pertolongan pertama. Hari di mana perang kami menangkan.

_Hari di mana kau pulang._

Dan hari itu, salju turun dengan indah dan tenangnya, menyentuh pipi kami yang terluka—seolah sebuah pertanda bahwa _Kami-sama_ sedang menyelamati kami atas kemenangan perang dan kemenangan hati.

.

.:*:.

.

"SAKURA-_CHAAAN_!"

Sebuah teriakan menggema di sepanjang koridor Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ratusan _shinobi _ataupun _kunoichi_ berada di sana. Entah sedang mengambil obat, entah mengganti perban, atau sedang tidur-tiduran di kasur rumah sakit dengan alasan masih sakit—padahal tidak.

Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak hari kemenangan itu.

Baru satu bulan. Belum banyak perubahan yang terjadi. Bahkan tidak sedikit pasien koma yang bernafas pun masih menggunakan alat bantu.

Tapi tentu mereka bukanlah dia, Naruto Uzumaki. _Luka sebesar apa pun, patah tulang sebanyak apa pun, kepala terbentur sekeras apa pun, tetap saja tidak mati-mati!_ —runtuk Sakura Haruno dalam hati.

"Kau sudah tertusuk kunai beracun, patah tulang di mana-mana, gegar otak karena tendangan langsung di kepala, dan kau masih berdiri tegak dalam pertarungan," Sakura menunduk, menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba menahan kesabaran, "LALU MENGAPA HANYA DISUNTIK SEKALI SAJA KAU BERTERIAK KERAS SEKALI, HAH? TAK LIHATKAH KAU DI SEBELAHMU ADA SASUKE-_KUN_ YANG MASIH TIDAK SADARKAN DIRI DARI KOMA?" teriak Sakura keras sembari mengguncangkan bahu Naruto dengan cepat, membuat yang diguncang serasa tuli dan mual seketika.

"A-ampun, Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto memejamkan matanya erat, terlalu takut untuk melihat ekspresi marah Sakura. Ah, pandangan Naruto kini terasa berkunang-kunang saat ia memberanikan diri membuka mata.

"Kau sendiri berteriak, Jelek," ucap seseorang di samping Sakura dengan _senyum _khasnya. Wajahnya tersenyum dengan santai seolah tak mengerti seberapa berbahayanya kalimat yang barusan ia lontarkan.

Sakura berhenti mengguncangkan bahu Naruto seketika. Dengan cepat ia tolehkan kepalanya menghadap sang pria yang tidak mengerti seluk-beluk sebuah emosi, Sai.

"**Apa kau bilang?**" tanya Sakura dengan nada berbahaya. Aura-aura hitam pekat menguar hebat dari tubuhnya. Tak lupa kepalan tangan Sakura kini telah berisikan _chakra _yang akan sangat sakit jika sampai terkena tinjunya.

"Kubilang, kau sendiri berteriak, **Jelek**," ulangnya lagi masih dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Senyum palsunya kembali terpajang di wajah putih pucat tersebut.

"**KAU—**" Sakura, yang semula ingin menerkam Sai dan meninjunya tepat di wajah pucat tempat senyumnya bersarang, ditahan oleh Naruto dengan cara dipegang kedua lengannya dari belakang.

"Sakura-_chan_! Tahan emosimu!" ujar Naruto panik sembari sekuat tenaga menahan Sakura yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari dirinya.

"MANA BISA AKU MENAHAN EMO—"

"—hei kalian **duo jelek**," ujar Sai yang dengan instan berhasil menimbulkan silangan urat di kepala Sakura maupun Naruto. "Sepertinya Uchiha-_san_ sudah sadar," lanjut Sai tanpa senyuman, melainkan wajah datar sembari menunjuk orang yang dimaksud.

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Sakura dan Naruto segera menolehkan kepalanya ke satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa.

Sasuke Uchiha, pria yang beberapa detik lalu belum sadarkan diri, kini matanya telah terbuka. Dengan tatapan sayu, ia menatap langit-langit rumah sakit.

Pada detik tersebut, tak ada yang bergerak. Semua terpaku di tempat kecuali seorang Sai yang masih awas akan keadaan sekitar sehingga menyadari sebulir air mata menetes dengan pasti dari bola mata _emerald_ sang Haruno.

.

Dan di siang itu, langit terasa lebih cerah dari biasanya bagi setiap anggota Tim Tujuh. Bahkan Kakashi Hatake yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas pohon rindang tak jauh dari rumah sakit pun tanpa sadar tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

.

.:*:.

.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak pertama kali Sasuke Uchiha membuka mata dari komanya. Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan medis lebih lanjut untuk memastikan nyawanya telah lolos dari segala ancaman mematikan juga memastikan bahwa segala organ tubuhnya telah bekerja normal tanpa cacat, Sasuke dipindahruangankan. Ruangan yang ditempati Sasuke tentu tidak pernah sepi. Karena kawannya selalu datang—tepatnya Naruto, setiap hari _mampir_ untuk menjenguk keadaannya, layaknya kala ini.

"Teme! Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Sudah baikan?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada khawatir di suaranya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ah, tentu saja. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari jawaban seorang Sasuke Uchiha untuk pertanyaan yang ditanyakan padanya sepuluh menit sekali?

"Baguslah," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. "Kau harus cepat sembuh, Teme. Aku saja sudah mulai latihan!"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke untuk merespon ucapan Naruto. Matanya tertumbu ke pepohonan di luar jendela rumah sakit. Rasanya ingin sekali ia untuk keluar dari rumah sakit ini, ia ingin bermaindengan katananya. Bukan membunuh atau melukai, hanya ingin bermain. Betapa rindunya ia untuk kembali menikmati permainan pedangnya.

"—ahh! Kenapa kau _loyo_ begitu, Teme! Kau harus semangat untuk sembuh!—"

Bagaimana kabar pedang kesayangannya itu? Apakah ia masih sanggup untuk menikmati suara hembusan pedang yang senada dengan hembusan angin? Tunggu, bahkan ia lupa bagaimana rasanya dihembus oleh angin. Bagaimana rasanya setiap jengkal tubuh dimanjakan oleh angin yang berlalu. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir memejamkan mata untuk menerima angin dengan membentangkan tangan secara imajiner.

"—kau masih mau jadi ninja, tidak? Ninja itu tidak boleh _loyo_, Teme!—"

Bagaimana dengan cahaya matahari? Ia sudah lupa seberapa hangatnya matahari menerpa tubuhnya. Kapan terakhir kali ia sadar akan keberadaan sinar matahari? Kapan terakhir kali ia sadar bahwa matahari adalah sebuah anugerah?

"—Teme! Ayolah jangan seperti mayat be—"

"—siapa yang seperti mayat, Naruto?" Telinga Sasuke menangkap sumber suara baru yang dikenalinya sebagai suara perempuan. Dari nada bicaranya, Sasuke sudah tahu pasti siapa gadis tersebut.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Sasuke dapat mendengar dengan jelas nada ketakutan di suara Naruto. Mungkin ia tahu ia akan segera diomeli oleh Sakura. Tapi Sasuke tidak perduli, ia terlalu malas untuk menoleh ke arah Naruto dan melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini. Ia lebih ingin menggapaikan tangannya ke jendela dan menggesernya terbuka.

"Jam besuk sudah habis, Naruto. Datanglah besok lagi." Terdengar suara tersebut menjauh bersama langkah kaki—dan juga suara kaki terseret—yang perlahan-lahan mengecil volumenya.

"Tapi Sakura-_chan _a—"

Ceklek—

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi."

—Blam.

Sasuke tetap menatap ke luar jendela. Menatap pohon yang terlihat bergoyang daunnya karena hembusan angin, juga terlihat sedikit bersinar karena terpaan sinar matahari. Ah, ingin sekali ia membuka jendela saat ini juga. Namun kalaupun ia menggapai jendela dengan tangannya, masih kurang sekitar sejengkal tangannya untuk memegang gagang jendela. Tentu akan tergapai kalau ia duduk atau bergerak lebih jauh, namun entah mengapa ia malas sekali untuk bergerak.

Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat setelah beberapa detik yang lalu hening karena gadis berlangkah kaki ringan tersebut tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Samar-samar dapat terdengar sedikit keraguan dari langkah kaki tersebut untuk mendekat.

Sasuke menajamkan telinganya—untuk mendapati bahwa Sakura kini berada di sisi kirinya, memeriksa berbagai macam alat medis yang menyala sepertinya—sembari tetap berpikir tentang perlu tidaknya ia menggerakkan badan untuk menggeser kaca jendela agar terbuka. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mendengar langkah kaki Sakura lagi—pertanda Sakura bergerak. Sakura kini berpindah ke sisi kanannya sehingga membuat ia dapat melihat sosoknya dengan jelas. Sakura berjalan ke arah jendela yang sedari tadi ia harapkan untuk dibuka.

"Angin dan sinar matahari bagus untuk kesehatanmu," ujar Sakura dengan tersenyum padanya serta menatap dirinya sembari menggeser jendela ruangan tersebut terbuka.

Kala itu, Sasuke merasakan hembusan angin dan sinar hangat matahari yang disertai senyuman juga tatapan tulus Sakura menembus setiap pori-pori kulitnya menuju tempat yang lebih dalam dan kompleks, _hati_.

.

_...tunggu. Apakah itu sayap di punggungmu, Sakura?_

.

.:*:.

.

"Lho? Kok gerimis?" tanya Naruto yang sedang berdiri di koridor luar Kediaman Uchiha sembari menengadahkan tangan untuk menerima rintik air hujan. Menyadari tidak ada yang meladeni komentarnya, ia menolah ke belakang. "Hey! Kenapa aku ditinggal!" teriak Naruto sembari berlari menyusul Sakura, Sasuke, dan Sai yang tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam kediaman tanpa menunggunya.

Begitu Naruto memasuki ruang tengah Kediaman Uchiha, Naruto segera duduk menyamankan dirinya di samping Sai. "Hei, sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Naruto pada siapa pun yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Dua puluh Februari." Sembari berlalu ke dapur, Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_!" teriak Naruto agar suaranya terdengar oleh Sakura yang berjalan menuju dapur. "Teme, punya koran tidak?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang membuka kantung belanjaan.

Menatap Naruto dengan ragu, Sasuke bertanya, "Untuk apa?" dengan alis sedikit terangkat.

"Ya untuk dibaca, lah! Memangnya untuk apa lagi?" jawab Naruto seolah jawabannya adalah jawaban yang paling pasti di dunia ini.

"Apa kau lupa bahwa dua minggu yang lalu kami menemukanmu keracunan di kamar baumu yang ternyata disebabkan karena memakan koran?" jawab Sai dengan senyum palsunya yang berhasil memojokkan Naruto.

"Hei! Itu kan karena aku tidur saat lapar dan mengigau! Sekarang aku sedang tidak mengigau jadi tidak mungkin makan koran!" Naruto berusaha membela harga dirinya meskipun ia tahu harga dirinya sudah tidak terlalu tinggi di mata rekan satu timnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Mana bahan makanannya?" terdengar teriakan Sakura samar dari dapur.

"Di atas meja," ucap Sasuke pada Naruto yang langsung bergerak untuk mengambil koran hari ini. Sasuke lalu segera memisahkan bahan makanan serta barang-barang keperluan rumahnya dari kantung belanja di hadapannya lalu menuju Sakura yang berada di dapur.

Samar-samar ia mendengar Naruto berkata, "Tuh kan! Ramalan cuaca hari ini mengatakan akan cerah sepanjang hari!" tapi ia abaikan dengan berlalu. Sasuke yang baru sampai di dapur setelah sepuluh detik berjalan dari ruang tengah, tertegun menatap Sakura yang terlihat sedang memotong beberapa sayuran menggunakan celemek yang familiar. Hatinya terasa hangat.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga!" ucap Sakura sembari berjalan cepat pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. "Kita harus cepat, karena makan malamnya 'kan satu setengah jam lagi, jangan sampai Kakashi datang tapi makanan belum siap," imbuh Sakura yang lalu mengambil kantung belanja dari tangan Sasuke dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Saat sedang asyik mengambil beberapa sayuran, Sakura tiba-tiba terdiam karena menyadari akan tingkah Sasuke yang diam tanpa bergerak sama sekali. Sakura yang menatap Sasuke untuk mengetahui apa benar sesuatu terjadi, akhirnya menyadari tatapan intens Sasuke pada dirinya. Tatapan tertegun yang tak kunjung hilang, bahkan setelah tertangkap basah sekalipun. "Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Eh?" Pertanyaan Sakura sontak membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, tidak apa. Hanya saja... celemek itu..."

"Celemek?" Sakura menatap celemek yang kini ia pakai, "ah! Apakah ini terlarang untuk dipakai? Ma-maaf aku sembarangan memakai barang-barangmu!" ucap Sakura panik. Sakura langsung berusaha membuka celemek yang kini ia pakai, namun tangannya terhenti oleh tangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menahannya.

"Tidak apa," Sasuke menatap Sakura, "pakai saja. Ini milik ibuku," _dan sangat cocok dipakai olehmu_—imbuhnya dalam hati.

Sasuke dan Sakura, untuk beberapa detik di kala itu, berdiam diri dengan saling menatap, dengan tangan saling terkait, dengan sama-sama merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh mereka. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyambut bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Keduanya merasakan rasa hangat yang menjalar, menuju setiap senti tubuh mereka dengan sangat jelas. Keduanya menutup mata menikmati tautan tangan dan sentuhan bibir mereka sembari sama-sama berpikir untuk mengganti marga Haruno dengan marga Uchiha dalam diam.

Bukankah akan menyenangkan?

.

.:*:.

.

Rumput hijau di halaman Kediaman Uchiha yang segar dan sedikit basah karena rintik gerimis sore tadi terlihat bersinar keperakan karena terkena sinar rembulan. Kesan lembab yang masih melekat pada angin malam ini tak membuat lima sosok yang tertidur melingkar dengan kepala bersentuhan satu sama lain itu bergerak sedikit pun. Kerlipan bintang di lukisan hitam langit malam menambahkan kesan romantis pada kelima sosok itu. Satu di antara mereka memilih menutup mata dan menikmati hawa dingin yang bercampur dengan aura kehangatan yang menyelimuti tubuh dan hatinya. Empat sisanya memilih menatap bintang yang bertaburan di atas sana.

Pria berambut hitam berkulit putih pucat membuka mulut. "Tidakkah kita terlihat bodoh sekarang ini?" tanyanya yang merusak suasana.

"_Psst! Jangan komentar! Apa kau mau terkena tinju Sakura-_chan_ lagi?_" bisik pria berambut pirang. Sosok yang menutup mata dapat mendengar jelas bisikan tersebut. Bukan karena dia persis berada di samping kanan si pria pirang, hanya saja memang pria itu _berbisik_ dengan keras yang membuatnya meyakini bahwa pasti gadis di sebelah kanannya mendengar bisikan tersebut.

"Ini tidak bodoh, Sai. Ini namanya romantis," ujar seorang pria berambut perak yang menggerakan tangannya untuk mengambil buku ora—

"—akan kurobek habis bukumu jika kau baca bukumu sekarang."

Tangan pria berambut perak sontak berhenti. "Ahh... kau mulai berani bersikap jahat pada mantan gurumu ini, Sakura." Pria berambut keperakan itu kembali melipat tangannya di dada—mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil buku oranyenya dari saku.

Gadis yang _dipuji_ hanya tersenyum mendengar ujaran mantan gurunya itu. Tangan gadis itu mulai tergapai ke langit malam dan menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya seolah membelai sang bulan.

Melihat gerakan gadis di sebelahnya, sang pria berambut perak pun angkat bicara. "Angkat kedua tangan kalian semua seperti Sakura," ujar Kakashi, pria berambut keperakkan yang terlentang di sebelah kanan Sakura Haruno. "Yang aku maksud dengan _semua_ itu termasuk kau, Sasuke," tambahnya setelah menyadari Sasuke, sosok yang sedari tadi menutup mata, belum mengangkat tangannya. Sesaat setelah Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, Kakashi pun mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu menautkan tangan kanannya pada Sai dan kirinya pada Sakura, selanjutnya menurunkannya kembali ke rerumputan dalam keadaan saling menggenggam. "Gandeng tangan yang ada di sebelah kalian," perintahnya.

Sasuke segera membuka mata saat menyadari bahwa artinya ia harus menggandengkan tangannya dengan tangan Sakura. Keraguan menyelimuti pikirannya, haruskah ia melakukan itu? "Ayo kalian lakukan." Terdengar suara Kakashi yang agak sebal melihat tingkah mantan murid-muridnya yang segan bergandengan satu sama lain. _Jual mahal_—gumamnya dalam hati.

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke memberanikan diri menggandeng tangan Sakura, walau dengan sedikit kikuk. Rasa hangat menjalar seketika saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Sakura. Dalam hati, Sasuke dan Sakura bersyukur karena Naruto, Kakashi, maupun Sai sibuk menatap langit, sehingga tak akan ada yang menyadari sesuatu tengah terjadi pada pipi mereka yang kini menghangat.

"Haruskah aku menggandeng tangan Sai juga, Kakashi-_sensei_?" tanya Naruto dengan nada memelas. Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke tersadar bahwa kini ternyata tangan kirinya telah bergandengan dengan tangan Naruto di atas rumput. _Ini aib_—gumam Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Ya. Kau harus, Naruto."

"Ahh... sial..." desah Naruto kecewa atas jawaban Kakashi. Dengan ogah-ogahan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Sai. Sasuke sedikit bersyukur dia berada di antara Sakura dan Naruto, bukan Sai. Bukannya dia membenci Sai atau apa, hanya saja pasti terasa agak _risih_ karena ia belum mengenal Sai dengan baik.

Sasuke baru saja akan menutup mata saat ia mendengar Sai berkata, "...tidakkah ini menjijikan?" yang langsung disambut dengan tawa halus Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Sai. Ini romantis." Kakashi terdengar menahan tawa di perkataannya yang berusaha mengendalikan suasana.

_Segitu bebalnya kah Sai itu? Tidakkah ia berpikir ini manis?_ —pikir Sakura dalam hatinya sembari berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak mengeras.

"Berlima? _Romantis_?"

"Lihat bintangnya, Sai," ujar Sakura sebelum Kakashi membuka mulut. "Bergandengan tangan di bawah bintang. Pernahkah kau membaca buku tentang hal semacam ini? Ini romantis namanya, Sai."

"Ya, aku pernah membacanya," ujar Sai membenarkan. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya Sai memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya. "Jadi, (—mengapa tiba-tiba aku dapat _feeling_ namaku akan terbawa?—_Kakashi_) menurut buku _Icha-Icha Paradise_ (—entah mengapa firasatku tidak enak, Sakura-_chan_—_Naruto_) yang dipinjamkan Kakashi-_sensei_ (—haruskah aku lari?—_Kakashi_) minggu lalu..." Sai menarik nafas, "...inikah yang dinamakan _fivesome?_"

.

.

"...ingatkan aku untuk **membakar habis** buku Kakashi-sensei besok pagi."

.

Angin berhembus.

.

"...ingatkan aku untuk membeli yang ba—"

"—**apa**?"

"—lupakan. Sungguh. Lupakan."

.

.

.:*:.

.

**FIN!**

Ahhh! Aku suka banget scene akhir tim tujuhnyaaaa! Ngebayanginnya aja bikin senyum senyum hihi, tapi gak tau deh apa sampe feelnya ke para readers. Semoga aja sampe yaa!

Aku berusaha untuk membuat setiap karakternya gak OOC. Berhasil gak? Untuk Sasuke, aku berusaha ngebuat dia balik ke sifatnya sebelum kabur dari desa. :D

Untuk caca (Reinnne)ku sayang, **se ma ngat! Love youuu!**

Dan, **SELAMAT HARI SASUSAKU FAN DAY! **Yeaaah! Rasanya kayak hari ulang tahun bersama nih! :D ayok kita penuhi archive hari ini dengan FULL SASUSAKU! Whoaa!

_So, mind to give me a **review**?_


End file.
